Shiny Lights True Faeries
by aevara the baby lobo
Summary: This story is about Faeries, and a young woman who finds out who she really is.


**Shiny Lights: True Faeries**

**S**hiny lights are everywhere.

I know that you think I mean car headlights, lamps, other man-made light, and the sun. The sun is not very _shiny_, however, so will not be included in this discussion, for we have little time to tell the lot we have been told. Although it is an interesting tale.

If you have guessed what shiny lights I am talking of, give yourself a pat, or scratch, on the back. If you have no idea what the shiny lights are, sit and read, or listen if you are being read to. If you don't know what shiny and/or lights means, you should see a doctor.

But you patters and scratchers cannot know anything yet. (unless you have read this before) These mysterious, shiny lights are faeries. Not the cute, little, pixie-dust fairies, like Tinkerbelle, but real faeries. Not that I'm saying that Tink isn't real…but she's only a weak fairy. Faeries have all the power. Always remember to dot your "i's"!

Faeries are often referred to as the Folk, the Little People, and many others. Saying faerie is a means to summon them. It is a powerful thing, and can cause great harm if given the chance.  
Faeries are so bright when looked at straight on, and they are brighter than the sun. But, if you look at them out of the corner of your eye…you can see a beautiful child, with black or blonde hair. But they still look as if they are made of light.  
Do not be fooled by the young, girly presence of the golden-haired faerie; she will harm as soon as she gets the chance. The faerie with black locks, however, is the most gentle, but shy, creature you will ever meet. They can be of either sex, but most commonly come to humans in female form.  
Whether they are male or female, the kind ones will always do their best to help you with problems such as these(as long as they get something sweet! (they love cookies and candy)): love, friendship, illness, hangovers, family, relationships, time, food, almost anything you can think of. Do not get carried away, though, because they can only help you a few times, almost like three wishes, except you get at least sixteen.  
Use this information well. Read the story below to learn more about faeries. Especially the way they communicate with humans.  
At the end, there will be a short line. It is the spell to summon faeries. Use the spell wisely, because, remember, you only get sixteen to thirty-four wishes. This is total wishes, not just from your first faerie.

Please do not use it on petty things, such as the wish for a million dollars. All you have to ask for is food enough to feed you for the rest of your life, or something simple along those lines.  
If you misuse the faeries, they will take revenge on you. Especially the sweet, kind ones, because they feel they have been taken advantage of. Revenge usually consists of no more wishes, no more faeries, or they make you become their slave if you offend them enough. Do not harm them in any way, shape, or form. They will get you back!

* * *

There is a pretty picture that I made just for this, of Faeries, and I will post it on my site along with this story.  
Check out my xanga! size=1 width=100% noshade>"Haaaaaaanah!…Hannah!…HANNAH!! Get your lazy butt outa bed!" Hannah's alarm blared next to her bed.  
"Yeah, yeah. Shut up, me!" She was in no mood to get out of bed, even though today was her last day being a high-schooler. She really didn't want to get her 'lazy butt outa bed,' as she put it, completely telling the truth.

She had told her boyfriend to call her when he got up, so she'd have at least half an hour to get ready, even though she didn't really want to.  
"Hannah, sweetie? Are you up?" Her mom…_Ugh, it's too early in the morning to be perky_, she thought. _But that's Mom for ya…up and happy and pretty at four a.m., if that ever needs to happen. Which it won't. Hopefully…_  
"YES! Not awake, just out of bed…blech," she mutters. Not everybody can be a morning person!  
"Okay, good. What does my almost-high-school-graduate want for breakfast?"

"Beignets!" (ben-yays)(French, powdered-sugared donuts) "And ham."

"Beignets? Those take a long time to make!" she whined That's no problem for Hannah's mom. She just likes to complain. And she's one of the best, fastest chefs, like, ever.

"PLEEEEEEEEASE!" Her mom nods and gets to work.

* * *

As soon as Hannah and her mother pop the first beignets in, and start cutting the ham, the phone rings.  
"Finally! It's Jon!" Hannah runs to the phone. "Hello?""Hello. Is this Carol?" It was a man's voice. _Crap. I thought it was Jon._  
"Uh, no, but may I ask who's calling?"  
"This is Ray. Ray Tog." The name rang a bell, but not a clear enough one for her to know who it was.  
"Um, alright. One second, please." She handed the phone to her mom. "Ray Tog?"  
"R-r-ray Tog?" her mother stuttered. Hannah nodded. "H-hello?" Pause. "What happened to you? " Pause. "You're coming over…" Pause. "Tonight? Let me get the house clean." Pause. "Okay. Goodbye." Her mother hung up the receiver, and looked wide-eyed at her daughter. "Do you know who R-ray Tog is?"  
"Not a clue."  
"R-ray Tog…he's…he is…is y-your f-father."  
"M-my my dad?" They both were stuttering now. Her mother just nodded, stunned.  
"He disappeared a long time ago, when you were exactly a year and a half old. We were completely happy, and I nearly died from the shock of having my husband gone out of my arms the very next day. The last time we talked was the night before. We were talking about what a beautiful baby you were," she smiled through her tears, "and-and-and he said he loved us both more than you could imagine. But, he also said he would always miss us so much that his heart could break. And then we went to bed. That was the last time I saw him, princess." The phone rang.  
"H-h-hello?" Hannah picked up the receiver slowly, hoping it was her father.  
"Are you okay?" It was Jon. "You don't sound so hot."  
"No, I'm not okay! I just talked to my father on the phone and didn't even know it was him! And he's coming over. Tonight." There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side. "Will you come over, now? I need support, and so does my mom."  
"Okay, Hannah, I'll be right there. Do you want me to take you to school, or are you going to stay home?"  
"I don't know, but I need you to come over. It's really hard on my mom."  
"Okay. I love you, and I'll see you in a few."  
"Love y-you, too. Bye."  
"Bye."

* * *

Jon gets there, and holds her tight. He brought his mom to comfort Hannah's mom, because they're good friends. And because he wanted some alone time to talk about this…situation with Hannah. They hid on the patio out back.  
"Hey, baby. You gonna be alright? I'll stay home from school if you need me to. I will. This is much more important than my speech. They have other speeches to be bored by."  
"No, I won't be alright! My dad, who I thought abandoned me, because my mother made it sound that way, is coming over today! My heart is full enough, what with y-you-you and mom!" She bursts into tears. "I just can't do it. Wh-what if we don't get along? Anything could happen. Anything, anything at all."  
"Exactly. Anything. You might get really close to your dad." He pulled her in close.

"You think so? You think I could?" She looks hopeful.  
"Yes, you got along with me, didn't you?" and cracked a grin, making her giggle.

They go in to watch the fryer. It beeps, and they have hot beignets and ham.

"Oh, man! I really should come over to your house for breakfast more, sweets. This is good eatin'."  
"Only because today is my last day of school. Crap. What time is it?" She looks at the clock, which reads 7:02a.m. Her black tresses fall around her shoulders, snapping the ponytail in her hair. She giggles.

"Are we going to school or not? Because if we are, we need to leave in about five minutes," Jon said, making Hannah stop giggling.  
"It's our last day. I think we need to go. But will you come home with me? I can't face this by myself." Her eyes are shining with tears again.  
"Of course I will, sweetheart. I'll do anything for you." He takes her in a tight hug and kisses the top of her head. "You can do it, baby, you can take it."  
"Waywoowa."  
"What?"  
She lifts her head away from his chest. "Thank you, love. I needed that."  
"Anytime. You wanna go to school now?"  
"I'll go tell my mom." Hannah walks away, and Jon sighs. He really wants to help her through this, but doesn't know how. He follows her out of the room to find his mom.  
Both moms are crying, and Hannah looks as if she's about to join them, again, on the couch. But then Jon's mom looks up, and tosses him the keys.  
"Take the Sunfire," she says, "you two need it more than I do. Roll the top down, breathe some fresh air, sweetie." She hugs Hannah. "It'll be okay."  
"Thanks, Crys. I'm glad that you can help my mom through the day while I'm at school. It means a lot to us. Thank you so, so, so, so, so much." She hugs her mom, gives her a kiss on the cheek, and beckons at Jon to leave. 

* * *

When they get to school, the whole school is decorated in honor of the class of 2008. It has a big picture of their whole class. Hannah's head is cleared, and she feels better with the wind blowing in her hair. She points to Jon and her, hugging in the class picture. And they find a blow up of her face. Right next to his. In between these pictures are the words: inseparable, beautiful, perfect. There are a bunch of pictures of other couples with similar words, but theirs was right smack dab in the middle.

"Thank you, Megan," she whispered under her breath. Megan is her best friend, and the head of the decorating committee. Hannah had called her in the car on the way to school, telling her about what happened. She must have added that really quickly, because she was the fastest decorator on earth. No kidding.

"Huh?" Jon said, squeezing her hand.  
"Look," she points at the two pictures, and he smiles. "All Megan. She's a great person."  
"I know. You pick the best people as friends."  
"Thanks."

"Anytime. You'll be okay. And besides, we can be together all day. We don't have to leave each others side at all. We can be Siamese twins, if you don't like the kissing." He grinned and kissed her.  
"Oh, I can live with the kissing, if I have to…" she grinned and gave him a playful shove. "I just want to stay happy like this forever, and not have to go home!"  
"It'll be fine. My mom and I'll be over tonight, and you'll never be alone. I promise that I will never take my eyes off of you. Never, in a million todays."  
"Thanks again. You'll really help my day."

* * *

They had convocations all day, except lunch.

At the end of the school day, Jon gave his speech. And as he promised, he never took his eyes off of her. Even as he was going up and down the stairs, although it could have been disastrous.

His was the last speech, if you, like most people, ignored the principle's 'great years previous, great life ahead' speech. The only words they were looking for was have a great life as young adults in the world. Goodbye. All they heard: goodbye.  
Everybody clapped their hands, screamed, stomped, hugged, jumped, anything to show total joy. Some shouted things such as: We're free! Free! Free at last, free at last!

Hannah started in, but then looked worried. She had just remembered it was her eighteen-and-a-half birthday. That would not be a good thing. Jon saw her and held her hand tight.  
"Here we go. What time did you say your dad was coming over?"  
"I-I-I think 6:30. Why?"  
"Because I think it would be a good idea to go swing at the park or something to relax before we see your dad."  
She rested her head on his shoulder, oblivious to the continued cacophony around her. "Yeah. We should. It'll help. Thank you."  
He hugged her shoulders, and then they started walking towards the car.

They headed towards the kids park at first, but then they decided to go to the state park in the area, because it was just that kind of moment. They needed silent beauty to calm their nerves.

Hannah called her mom in the car to tell her that they were going to be home from school a little late. Her mom was hiccupping, and sounded like she was still crying, but she said okay, but to hurry.  
"I love you, Mommy. Bye."  
"I love you, too, Sweetheart." Click.  
"I can do this…Jon, how close are we?"  
"About two minutes," Jon said, checking his watch to make sure the park was still open.  
"Okay," she cuddled up next to him, and watched the trees go by.  
When they got to the park, it was almost empty. They drove straight to the lake and sat in the grass, leaning up against each other and talking quietly. They wished they could watch the sunset from there, but they could not because of the dreaded event about to happen. They were there for an hour and decided to go back. It was 5:56.

* * *

They got back to Hannah and Carol's house. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

The doorbell rang. Jon got up and answered the door.

There was a tall man with black hair and light skin the same colors as Hannah's.

He walked right up to Carol and hugged her. They both cried, Carol anew, for probably the fiftieth time that day. He gently let go of her, all four eyes shining, and walked over to Hannah, who stood stiff as a board.  
"Hannah," he said. Then he hugged her, and she knew now why he had to leave. To protect her and her mother. "I know you will understand. Let me explain this to you both. And your friends. Wait, who are they?"  
"This is my boyfriend, Jon," Hannah said, with widening eyes from her father, "and this is his mom and my mom's best friend, Crystal, or Crys, Belle." He looked very happy, but a little unhappy, too.  
"You have a-a-a boyfriend. How, um, wonderful." Hannah grinned.

"Don't worry. He's great. And I love him." As if to prove it, Jon came over and held Hannah's hand.  
He whispered in her ear, "Are you okay?" She nodded gently.

"Okay. I think we should all sit down. Please. I insist. It's a long tale and a shocking one. I would rather have no one hurt themselves." They all sat down, Hannah and Jon on the loveseat. They all looked a bit nervous.  
"So," her father started, "I have to tell you all this, because it was exactly seventeen years ago that I left. I was forced to go, so you two," he looked at Hannah and her mom, "would be safe and protected.  
"Here we go. So, when I was born, I was the only child of the Faerie Realm's forested and flat areas, called Mistley. Yes, the Faerie Realm. It's real, although not the fairies you're thinking of. Faeries. Remember to dot your 'i'!

"Uh, where next, where next, where next…ah! Yes…my father was the Emperor of Mistley. And that makes me a prince. The only prince in the kingdom. That means if my father died, or became too ill to rule and handed me the crown, meaning saying I can rule, I would become Emperor. Which also means that there were people out to kill me, so I came here, to Earth, where no one would find me. I would have to come back when something bad happened to my father.  
"On the day I met Carol, my father fell ill. He had strep throat. Here, on Earth, the cure had just come out, so I brought it to him. That's why I was late to our first date," he said with a sheepish grin, "he was fine after that.  
"When you were born, Hannah, the very day, my father came here, because the doctors there could not figure out what was wrong with his head. They found out he had a brain tumor. They surgically removed it, because it was on the side of his head; but what they didn't know was that there was one in his brain.

"On your half-birthday, it spread to his body, but mostly to his left upper arm. On your first birthday, the doctors here found it, and tried to remove it, but it refused to come completely out. He had half of a tumor in his left upper arm.

"On the morning of your one-and-a-half birthday, he died, because it had completely taken over his brain and left arm, and most of his right arm, and his thighs. It was one of the worst days of my life.

"I left without you because the faeries in Mistley and all of the Faerie Realm would have ridiculed you. You would have been treated as inferior beings, as a human and a half-faerie, rather than the Empress and Royal Princess," at this, Hannah widened her eyes and looked scared. "Yes, you are royalty. The only problem I have now is that your…b-b-boyfriend is human. But I think we can fix that. Say, son?"  
"Uh, what? Yes, sir?" said Jon, looking as if he just came out of a trance.  
"Do you know how to spell faerie?" Ray asked.  
"Do you mean a fairy like Tinkerbelle, or a faerie like the Folk?"  
"The Folk. Most definitely."  
"F-A-E-R-I-E. Why?"  
"You can now become a faerie, because I had not to teach you to spell faerie. Well, I have to have my most skilled magician come here, or you there, but it can be arranged."  
"What we talkin' 'bout now?" Jon said.  
"You're going to become a faerie. The only difference in your appearance is you'll be taller, and you'll have an aura of power, if you will allow me to call it that. And you can change your appearance, except your height, and-and-and, that…thingy…on your…toe…"  
"Dad! T.M.I! I don't want to know if Jon has a wart!"  
"What's "T.M.I?" he asked stupidly.  
"Too Much Information," the Earthlings said together, and then giggling senselessly.  
"You can add a 'W' at the beginning to make it Way Too Much Information," Crys added, gasping for breathbetween giggles.

* * *

And they all lived happily ever after…BUT! Jon's now a faerie, Hannah and Jon are married with a baby girl, named Jaki (Jacqueline), and Hannah is going to have a boy, very soon. Carol and Ray are happy and Empress and Emperor, and so will Hannah and Jon, even though Hannah will have less power than Jon.

* * *

Faerie, Faerie, of the Folk of the Faerie. Mywish hurts me so and I need your help to solvethe mystery. Oh, I want this so! Please help my ailing heart…

* * *


End file.
